


It's Not Fair

by carmenere



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 3b, Drabble, M/M, Multi, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 11:36:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carmenere/pseuds/carmenere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott breaks the bad news from "Riddled" to Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not Fair

“How bad?”

Eyes downcast, Scott replied, “Bad. He has what his mom had. Frontotemporal dementia, I think. It shrinks brains.” His voice broke and he raked his fingers through his hair, trying to compose himself enough to say, “there’s no cure.”

“What about the bite?”

Scott shook his head.

Derek walked out, and Scott followed.

Scott wrapped his arms around him, nuzzling Derek’s back. “We’re going to figure this out. We have to.”

“I need him.”

“I know. I need him too.” Derek’s eyes glowed cobalt as he tried to control the rage welling up inside him. It wasn’t fair.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hey on [tumblr](http://cyclechicster.tumblr.com).


End file.
